Hyrule Warriors Legends
Hyrule Warriors Legends is an updated port of ''Hyrule Warriors'' released on the Nintendo 3DS. It includes all the DLC content from the Wii U and adds Wind Waker stages as well as new characters, like King Daphnes and Tetra. The game also takes elements from the portable Samurai Warriors games including the touch-screen switching mechanic. Gameplay While downgraded, the game is mostly the same as the original. The main new thing is that players can switch between their allies by tapping on their icon on the screen. The new maps rely a lot on this mechanic New characters * Tetra * King Daphnes * Toon Link * Skull Kid * Linkle * Medli (Free DLC) * Marin (Paid DLC) * Toon Zelda (Paid DLC) * Ravio (Paid DLC) * Yuga (Paid DLC) amiibo Similar to the Wii U version, the game supports amiibo. However, each of Zelda series of amiibo gives weapons ranked 3 stars or higher specific to that character now with the Wolf Link amiibo giving weapons for both regular and Twili Midna. The rest of the amiibo unlock random materials, costumes for the fairies and such. My fairy Plot The main plot remains the same as the original Hyrule Warriors, but there are 2 new scenarios. The first is the Saga of the Great Sea, incorporating the Wind Waker characters. The second is Linkle's Tale that tells the adventure of Linkle that occur alongside the main game along with various characters that are not involved with the main story. DLC Like with the original Hyrule Warriors, there is a set of DLC. In total, there are 4 packs with the first being the Wind Waker Master Questthe later 3 based on Link's Awakening, Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks and A Link Between Worlds respectively. The entire season of DLC can be purchased at $9.99 for the 3DS and $19.99 for both Wii U and 3DS as opposed to $6.99 only on the 3DS and $9.99 on both for each pack Master Wind Waker pack This pack is exclusive to the 3DS version and was released in late spring 2016.. This pack only contains 16 new My Fairy costume pieces and a “Master” Wind Waker map for Adventure Mode with one new adventure battle scenario. It only costs $0.99. Link's Awakening pack This pack, released in Summer 2016, contains a new character, Marin, and a new weapon for Linkle. Exclusive to the 3DS version are 16 new My Fairy costume pieces and a new Adventure Mode map with 2 new adventure battle scenarios. Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks ''pack This pack, released in Autumn 2016, contains a new character and a new weapon for Toon Link. Exclusive to the 3DS version are 16 new My Fairy costume pieces and a new Adventure Mode map with 1 new adventure battle scenario and 2 new challenge battle scenarios. ''A Link Between Worlds ''pack This pack, released in Winter 2016, contains 2 new characters. xclusive to the 3DS version are 15 new My Fairy costume pieces and a new Adventure Mode map with 1 new adventure battle scenario and 2 new challenge battle scenarios. Reception ''Hyrule Warriors Legends receives "mixed or average" reviews on Metacritic holding a metascore of 70/100 based on 58 critic reviews.Metascore of Hyrule Warriors LegendMetacritic, Retrieved February 14, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, it gets an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.28 based on 42 critics and 6,200+ gamer ratings.playscore of Hyrule Warriors Legendwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 14, 2020 Gallery References Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Warriors games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Koei Tecmo games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo Network Category:StreetPass games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Nintendo games Category:Musou games Category:Games with DLC